


Importance

by thegirlwhowaited82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowaited82/pseuds/thegirlwhowaited82
Summary: Inspired by THAT scene from 6x18 "Where Blue Birds Fly" this is just a bit captain swan smuff. I actually originally had nearly the same idea that played out in that scene, but it happened before (and much better) I could write it. So I changed up my idea so as not to totally copy what they did on the show. Emma and Killian just want one, uninterrupted morning to themselves, but it seems that Mary Margaret has sixth sense about these things and has really the worst timing ever. And also a terrible definition of the word emergency.





	Importance

Emma was seated at the kitchen table, one foot tucked under the opposite leg, a cup of coffee and a plate containing what was left of the strawberry pop-tarts she’d consumed for breakfast next to her while she flipped through the bridal magazine she’s picked up at the store yesterday. As she turned the pages, folding down the corner on anything that caught her eye, she absent mindedly twirled the diamond ring that now sat on the third finger of her left hand. It had recently been placed back on said finger, after Killian had returned being sent off to another realm by Gideon. And since the moment he’d proposed for the second time, they had made good use of every quiet moment alone to enjoy each other. (Sometimes several times in one night, and on nearly every surface of the house.) 

“Finding anything you like, love?” 

Emma looked up at the sound of her fiance’s voice. She’d been lost in her own thoughts and hadn’t heard him come down the stairs. 

“A few things,” she replied, giving him a smile. “But I don’t know if I can find anything like them in Storybrooke. I think my choices are going to be pretty limited.” 

Killian moved into the kitchen and stood behind her, hand and hook on her shoulders as leaned down, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. “I’m sure, whatever you choose, you’ll be ravishing,” he said, his voice husky as he nipped her earlobe. 

Emma squirmed a little in her chair, and bit her bottom lip as memories of everything else he’d nipped last night came flooding back to her. They’d had quite the pleasurable evening when they returned home from dinner at her parents apartment, with Henry deciding to stay at Regina’s they’d had the house to themselves. Being separated by realms, and with the Final Battle looming in the not too distant future they weren’t wasting any of the quiet moment they had together and, well, Emma hadn’t been sure she was going to be able to walk down the stairs this morning. 

“Mmm,” she moaned, and twisted in her chair so she could look up at him. “As long as the ravishing is done after the reception. We don’t want to give my dad anything else to freak out about, and besides,” she continued as she reached up and grabbed his necklace, pulling him towards her, “your pirate booty is all mine and I don’t want to share.” She closed the remaining distance between them and pressed her lips to his. 

It was Killian’s turn to moan this time, and despite the  awkward angle in which she found herself Emma couldn’t help the rush of heat that went straight to her lower belly. She was high on love and happiness, and all thoughts of the looming threat from the Black Fairy were the last things she was even remotely thinking about. Right now, it was all about the man who had promised to win her heart, and who’d made good on that promise. 

As their kisses grew deeper, Emma knew she was a lost cause. She didn’t even notice that she had risen from her chair and was now perched on the table, legs open with Killian standing between them, until she felt his hand on her bare thigh. (She’d slipped on one of his shirts before coming downstairs but hadn’t bothered with anything else.) “Didn’t I wear you out last night?” She teased, her voice coming out a bit breathless as he lips moved from hers, to work their way along her throat. 

“Never,” Killian mumbled again her skin. “I can never get enough of you, Swan.” He smiled against her neck and pressed his groin into hers so she could feel just how alive he was. 

“Well, hurry up, sailor,” she replied, wrapping her legs around his hips. “A girl doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” 

He found her lips again and Emma let out a small squeal as he pushed her backwards so she was now laying on top of the table with him over her, his weight pressing into her. He grabbed the back of one knee, pulling it higher, and slid his hand down along her thigh closer to her heated center. She thrust her hips up, encouraging him to go higher, to give her more. And just as his hand reach where she most needed it, her phone rang. 

“Really?” She exclaimed in desperation. She could see the name on the screen, her mother was calling. She could just not answer it, let it go to voicemail and she’d deal with it later. But with all that was going on, maybe it was something important. Maybe someone had been sucked into another realm. (God, she hoped not.) With an apologetic look to Killian she grabbed the phone and answered. 

“Emma,” Mary Margaret exclaimed from the other end. “Emma’s there’s something very important I need you to see. You have to come over.” 

Killian, however, seemed to think it would be funny to keep her as distracted as possible, and nuzzled at the opening in her shirt freezing one breast. She gently pushed on his arm, trying to get him to move back but he was having none of it. “Does it have to be right now?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound like she was running a marathon. “I’m...kind of in the middle of something.” She closed her eyes tightly as she fought back a moan when Killian licked the underside of one breast, her back arching up towards his mouth begging for more. 

Luckily, her mother seemed engrossed in whatever the problem was and didn’t seem to notice anything might be wrong with Emma. “Belle is trying to help, but there’s only so much I can do,” Mary Margaret explained. “I really think this is something that you ought to come handle.”

Emma’s heart stopped and it had nothing to do with the pirate currently  attacking her other breast. If Belle was there then it must have to do with Gideon and the Black Fairy, and something bad was happening. “We’ll be right there,” Emma told her mother and hung up the phone. “Killian, we have to stop,” she pleaded, giving her pirate a light shove. “My mother needs help.” 

Killian lifted his head with a sigh, looking down at her. “Is this  _ truly _ a crisis or simply more wedding details your mother only thinks is an emergency?” He asked, one eyebrow raising. 

“No, it’s Gideon,” Emma told him. “She said Belle was there but they need help. We’ve gotta go.” 

He lingered over her a moment before moving away from her and standing up, holding a hand to help her up. “I’ll be happy when this bloody Fairy is defeated and we can go simply enjoy our lives.” 

“I know, babe,” Emma gave him a sympathetic smile, “me too. I promise I’ll make it up to you later.” She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Maybe if you’re really good I’ll even make some pancakes,” she teased giving him a wink.

“I certainly hope so,” he teased and gave her ass a smack as she moved past him to head up stairs to get dressed. 

 

* * *

A short time later, dressed and hoping she didn’t look like she’d been thoroughly seduced by her fiance, they arrived at the Charmings’ loft. Racing up the steps, they opened the door fully expecting Gideon to be holding her her entire family hostage.

“Mom, Dad!” She called out. “Is everyone alright?” Nothing appeared to be amiss, the apartment looked like it always did, minus the coffee table being covered in what appeared to be magazine clippings, fabric samples, and various other crafting materials. Mary Margaret appeared to be deep in wedding planning mode. 

“Oh, Emma, Killian,” her mother said as she came down the stairs followed by Belle. “Thank goodness you’re here.” 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked. “Where’s Gideon? Is everyone alright?” 

“Gideon?” Mary Margaret asked, looking quite confused. “Why would you think Gideon was here? We’re fine.” 

“You said Belle was here and there was a situation you couldn’t handle,” Emma replied, starting feel a little exasperated that her sexy time with her pirate appeared to have been interrupted for nothing. 

“I’m sorry if we confused you,” Belle replied, looking a bit sheepish. Apparently whatever her mother was up too she’d somehow roped Belle into helping. “Mary Margaret has been working with my father on the flowers for your wedding and she was insisting on lilies but they aren’t in season, and-” 

“I know he keeps saying that,” Mary Margaret jumped in. “But people order flowers all the time for all over the place. I’m sure he can get some from somewhere.” 

“He’s tried,” Belle insisted. “But you know how hard it can be getting in out and this town and no one wants to risk it.” 

Mary Margaret sighed. “I still say this is ridiculous, but if we can’t have lilies then I need to know what flowers you want Emma so we can make sure we have them.” 

Emma just stared at her mother and Belle in disbelief. She wasn’t quite sure whether to laugh or cry. “Flowers?” She asked. “This was all about flowers! Mom, I thought you were in danger. I thought Gideon was holding you guys hostage or something.” 

Mary Margaret looked taken back. “Why would you think that?” 

“Emma said the way you sounded on the phone, she thought Gideon was here,” Killian replied, sounding much calmer than Emma felt right now. “We thought something had happened.” 

“Oh,” Mary Margaret replied and faint blushed arose on her cheeks. “Emma I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. There’s just so much to do, and so little time do it in I want to make sure-” 

“Mom!” Emma exclaimed, stopping her mother in her tracks. “I thought we’d agreed to hold off on the wedding stuff till after the Black Fairy is defeated,” she reminded her. “Flowers are hardly an emergency, so can you refrain from calling me in a panic unless there’s an actual crisis.” 

“It’s alright, Emma, love,” Killian said, taking her hand in his and giving it a small squeeze. He could clearly tell she was getting irritated and in usual Killian fashion was doing his best to ease her worries. “She just wants to help.” 

Emma sighed. She knew he was right, he always was. It was just the shock of thinking her family was in trouble and knowing she was going to have a face this battle that was coming. And all she wanted was a few minutes of peace to just enjoy this new happiness that she never dreamed she could have. “I know, I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I was just worried that something had happened, and with everything going on I just want to be able to enjoy the little moments.” 

Mary Margaret stepped forward and took her other hand. “I’m sorry too,” she said with a smile. “I wasn’t trying to upset you, and maybe I am rushing into things. I’ve just dreamed of this moment for so long, and I missed so much in your life. I want to be there for this.” 

“I want that too, Mom,” Emma smiled. “Once this Final Battle is over,  I’d love to sit down with you and plan some things, but can we please put it on hold till then?” 

“Of course, sweetheart,” her mother replied, and leaned in to give her a hug. “Perhaps I am going a bit overboard. I’ll try to be better.” 

Emma returned the hug. “It’s okay,” she assured her. “I love you, mom and I do appreciate everything you’re trying to do. I know it’s important to you. ” 

“I love you, too Emma,” Mary Margaret replied, stepping back from the hug. “But are you sure everything's okay? When I called you sounded like you were out of breath.” 

Emma suddenly felt a heat creep up her cheeks and down her neck. She glanced at Killian which didn’t help because he just gave her a devilish grin. Bastard. He was going to make her find her way out of this on her own. And there was no way she was going to tell her mother the real reason she had sounded funny.  “Umm...yeah,” she replied. “I...uh, we were just um…” 

“We were having breakfast,” Killian replied, and Emma breathed a sigh of relief. He had saved her from humiliation at the hands of her mother. Again. “Pancakes, actually.” 

Damnit. 

This time it was Mary Margaret’s cheeks that turned pink this time. “Uh...oh,” she replied awkwardly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your, er, pancakes. Again.” 

“It’s quite alright, my lady,” Killian answered, not looking the least bit embarrassed by any of this. “Perhaps it’s best to make sure there’s an actual emergency before calling. No doubt you and David understand what it’s like to be newlyweds.” 

Emma laughed in embarrassment and grabbed Killian’s hand, making for the door. “Okay, we gotta go. Mom, I-I’ll call you about a time we can sit down and talking about this wedding later.” She pulled him out the door without a glance back, but not before she overheard Belle ask; 

“I feel like I’m missing something,” she said. “What is it about pancakes?” 

“You don’t want to know,” Mary Margaret told her. 


End file.
